Prunus persica. 
xe2x80x98Supechfifteenxe2x80x99.
This invention relates to the discovery and asexual propagation of a new variety of clingstone peach, Prunus persica cv. xe2x80x98Supechfifteenxe2x80x99. The new variety was first hybridized by Bruce D. Mowrey on Apr. 25, 1994, and selected and evaluated by Bruce D Mowrey and David W. Cain near Mecca, Riverside County, Calif. The variety was originated by hybridization. The new variety cv. xe2x80x98Supechfifteenxe2x80x99 is characterized by possessing large, yellow-fleshed fruits that are blocky in shape with a less pronounced tip. The fruits are firm in texture, and a red overcolor is present on approximately 50-70% of the fruit surface.
The seed parent is the xe2x80x98Flordagloxe2x80x99 variety (unpatented), while the pollen parent is the xe2x80x98Flordaglobexe2x80x99 variety (unpatented). The parent varieties were first crossed in February 1992, with the date of sowing being October 1992. The first flowering was January 1994. The new xe2x80x98Supechfifteenxe2x80x99 variety was first asexually propagated by Bruce D. Mowrey in June 1994 by budding.
The new variety cv. xe2x80x98Supechfifteenxe2x80x99 ripens at approximately the same time as its pollen parent, the xe2x80x98Flordaglobexe2x80x99 variety, but differs in several characteristics. xe2x80x98Supechfifteenxe2x80x99 has larger fruit (169 g compared with 115 g for xe2x80x98Flordaglobexe2x80x99). The new variety also has less overcolor than xe2x80x98Flordaglobexe2x80x99, (50-70% compared to 60-80% with xe2x80x98Flordaglobexe2x80x99). The new variety xe2x80x98Supechfifteenxe2x80x99 has a lower chilling requirement than xe2x80x98Flordaglobexe2x80x99, requiring approximately 150 hours of temperatures below 45xc2x0 F. compared to 500 hours for xe2x80x98Flordaglobexe2x80x99. The new variety xe2x80x98Supechfifteenxe2x80x99 may be distinguished from its seed parent, xe2x80x98Flordagloxe2x80x99 by having yellow flesh as compared to the white flesh of xe2x80x98Flordagloxe2x80x99.
The new variety cv. xe2x80x98Supechfifteenxe2x80x99 may be distinguished from presently available low-chilling varieties in commerce by several characteristics. xe2x80x98Supechfifteenxe2x80x99 ripens approximately three days before xe2x80x98Flordaprincexe2x80x99, and has larger-sized fruit than xe2x80x98Flordaprincexe2x80x99 (approximately 169 g per fruit compared to 110 g per fruit in the xe2x80x98Flordaprincexe2x80x99 variety). The new variety ripens approximately 13 days before the xe2x80x98Tropic Beautyxe2x80x99 variety.
The new peach variety cv. xe2x80x98Supechfifteenxe2x80x99 has been shown to maintain its distinguishing characteristics through successive asexual propagations by, for example, budding.